


Sweaters: Day 2 of 25 days of Christmas Steggy Holiday!AU Fluff

by bibliotechpage



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliotechpage/pseuds/bibliotechpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and sweet little ficlet about Peggy and Steve's first Christmas together as a married couple. Steve gets a little carried away with the Christmas spirit, gifting Peggy with something a little eccentric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaters: Day 2 of 25 days of Christmas Steggy Holiday!AU Fluff

The first year of marriage. The legend is that it’s the worst. But with the lack of time they actually spent together due to being swamped with work, it made the entire year breeze by. They were determined to make time slow down even just a little around the holidays, at the very least. And ever excited to be spending their first Christmas together as a married couple, Steve was more than happy to get things they needed (or rather the things that he thought they needed) to properly celebrate the holiday. It was supposed to be as simple as sending Steve to get some decorations for their lowly little tree, but he ended up making an unnecessary extra purchase.

The lock of the door clicked shut behind her as she entered their flat. “Steve,” she called out.

“Yeah, over here!”

He was semi-hidden behind a plethora of boxes, packing paper tossed about every which way. She peeked around the corner and found him ducked underneath the tree. “You got home a little earlier than I thought. I have a surprise for you. Just give me a minute.” He quickly gathered up all the boxes and paper, hastily cleaning up. Their tree looked wonderful. It had to be his artist touch stretching what little he acquired into something so eye-catching. After letting her look it over, he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to the tree.

“I got you a present. Well, it’s kinda for the both of us.” He pulled out the present from under the tree. Though its presence there was short lived, Steve was proud of his wrapping work- a perfect brown paper package tied up with a simple white string. Peggy noticed, too, carefully unwrapping as she hesitated a little, trying not to tear into anything while also being apprehensive about the actual contents. Finally freeing the gift from the paper that enveloped it, she pulled out two infamously ugly Christmas sweaters, a his-and-hers set.The pattern itself wasn’t unbearable. It was actually overtly festive in an awkwardly cute way if you tilted your head a little to the side and squinted. It was probably one of the most eccentric patterns she had seen on any Christmas sweater. She chuckled a little at the overwhelming visual of crisscrossed knitted graphics of snowflakes and outlines of squares, colors included. A large silhouette of a reindeer was front and center on the sweater. 

“So do you like it?”

A sheepish grin fell across his face as he awaited her answer. How could she say no to a face like that? He was bringing the Christmas spirit into their home and she wanted to join in. So instead of giving him a finite answer, she nodded and kissed him. “I love you.”

“How about we put ‘em on and give ‘em a test run?”

“Right.”

She held out one for Steve and threw the other on. It was only after they struggled with the sweaters that they realized they had probably had the one meant for the other. The sleeves were a little too long for Peggy with the sweater overall being large for her frame. The fit was rather snug on Steve, but she couldn’t help but ogle him as she noticed every curve of every muscle. She ran her hands across his arms, inspecting every inch as if she were interested in the sweater itself. Sensing where this was going, he pulled her close resting his hands on her hips.

“You look perfect.” There was no dishonesty in that statement. Be it over-sized on her, it suited her, though she could probably wear a burlap potato sack and Steve would utter those same words. Even with the bright green and red colors of the material, both of them pulled off the look seamlessly.

“Well, I bet,” she responded inching her hands towards the bottom of his sweater, “that we can find something a little more perfect under this sweater. I think we should find out.”


End file.
